


【翔润】Game Rules 21（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 01:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 21（ABO）

四年的时间有多长？

48个月，204周，1461天，35064小时，2103840分钟，126230400秒。

足够一个人从大一读到毕业，足够奥运会举行到下一个承办国，足够球迷们再一次为大力神杯癫狂，足够樱井翔从一个爱笑的Alpha，成长为一个严肃、冷硬如刀的社长。

也足够松本胜雄将他们一家子都玩进了监狱。

 

还是跟那块让樱井财团损失无数的地有关。

刚开始，主题公园的开发很顺利，松本株式会社计划用三年的时间将公园建成，然后投入使用，如果一切都按照计划走，那投入使用的第三年就能够开始盈利。

那块地的东南角长了一棵怪模怪样的的树，因为阻碍了一个游乐设施的搭建，松本胜雄就命人给砍了，树根挖走，立起了海盗船的铁架子。

坏就坏在这棵树上了。

环境厅的官员来到这片工地视察，看见挖出来的树根和一旁砍成几截的怪树，一个穿西装的老头当时就厥过去了。

直到判决书发下来，松本胜雄才知道，那怪树名叫“桫椤”，是唯一一种现存的能够长成树的蕨类植物，已经在地球上繁衍了上亿年，有“活化石”之称，现在被列为濒危物种。这棵树树龄超过七百年，是日本关东地区唯一的一棵桫椤。

其珍贵程度，是搭上松本株式会社所有资产都赔不起的那种。

松本胜雄因为是主要负责人，最后被判了三十年，不得减刑。

松本三郎是松本株式会社的法人代表，也有连带责任，处以七年有期徒刑。

松本株式会社没收全部家产以赔偿濒危植物的损失，连带着松本家在港区的豪宅也被拍卖。

松本茉花在九州岛有一处婚前房产，她在丈夫和儿子进了监狱之后就离开了东京。

几乎是一夜之间，松本家就完蛋了。

因为这个事，SNS上又热闹了好一阵，人们把五年前松本润和松本家闹掰了的烂谷子翻了出来，风凉话说得也毫不掩饰，幸亏松本润跟这一家子脱离了关系，否则迟早会被拖下水。

樱井翔没有参加庭审，他只是听去了的人说，松本胜雄被警察带走之前情绪失控，一直在骂松本润“杂种”，也不知道是为什么。

松本润啊……听到这个久不被提起，甚至连自己都几乎忘却了的名字，樱井翔有些恍惚，好像他们相处的那短短一年就是一场梦，现在梦醒了，连梦见的都随着清醒而消散了。

 

对了樱井桑，之前听说你结婚了……

啊，已经离了。

诶？怎么……

性格不合，结婚半年多，就离了。

啊，哦哦，那那回见了。

嗯，回见。

这人是樱井翔的一个高中同学，他们在一个酒会上邂逅，随意聊了两句，就说到了最近松本家的这场官司，然后提到了松本润，又顺便聊起了个人生活。

这个同学八年前娶了一个女Omega，现在孩子都有两个了，儿女双全。

可是三十七岁的樱井翔，依旧单身。

这四年间相亲无数，有男有女，Beta，Omega都有，每次都是客气地问好，客气地告别，然后，再无联系。

樱井荣子曾问过他，“你是不是心里一直记着松本润？”

樱井翔没承认，也没否认，他只是说觉得那些人不合适。可是被问到到底什么是合适的，他又答不上来。

看着儿子这四年恨不能二十四小时扑在工作上，樱井荣子除了背后叹气，也没有任何办法。

工作能力强了，樱井俊也放心把公司交到儿子手中自己退居二线了，可是樱井翔的心，却空了。

母亲的提问也让他茫然，松本润？这个人，他一直不愿想起，却也无法忘掉。

跟高中同学重逢的那天晚上，松本润久违地出现在了樱井翔的梦里。

在梦中，没有那场该死的背叛，没有松本胜雄和松本株式会社，只有在自己亲生父母宠爱下长大的松本润，与他樱井翔一见钟情，他们结了婚，松本润怀了孕，却因为一次意外，孩子早产，医生拼尽全力也没有留住那个小小的婴儿。松本润变成了一尊会呼吸的雕像，任凭樱井翔如何呼唤，也不听，不看，不说话……

满头冷汗地从床上坐起来，窗外，皓月正当空。

梦境太过真实，樱井翔睡不着了。

点燃一根烟，披着外套来到阳台上，十月末的夜晚凉风阵阵，秋色很浓。

第二天樱井翔就把大野智从家里揪了出来，喝酒。

这家伙又跟着科考船在南极待了三年半，最近才回到日本，发表了一篇震动学界的论文，无数大学抛出橄榄枝，邀请大野智前往任教，可是都被他一一拒绝了，表示自己只愿意当个自由研究者，每年写写书，赚的钱能养活自己就足够了。

在酒桌上，樱井翔吐槽大野智这是活成佛了，无欲无求的。

大野智只是笑，也不反驳。

“我啊，昨天晚上梦见小润了。”樱井翔酒也喝得差不多了，酒气蒸红了脸，眼神也开始迷离，大着舌头借着酒劲，他把憋在心里的话都说了出来。

不吐不快。

“你知道的吧，就是好几年前你见过一面的Omega。”说到这里，樱井翔笑的讽刺，可不是么，大野智唯一见过松本润的那次，已经是五年前了。

“我离婚的事，估计，估计你也听说了。可是，你还不知道为什么吧。我告诉你，松本润，他偷了我们家准备投标一块地产的投标书，送给了我们的竞争对手，松本株式会社，就是他之前的养父母。那一次竞标，我们赔了一千亿。就是数一后面的那些零，也能数错的，那么大一笔钱。然后，松本润就留下两张签好了字盖好了章的离婚届，还有他的婚戒，跑了。现在他正在国外逍遥快活，身边有了新欢也说不定。”

樱井翔又一口气喝干了一大杯啤酒。

“我应该，我应该恨他的，骗了我的感情，又骗了我家的钱。”樱井翔脸上露出了迷茫的神色，像个不知所措的孩子，“可是我就是恨不起来啊，那时候我后悔，难受，生气，就是没办法恨他。甚至下了决心，既然你已经选择走了，那我也不去找你，你爱怎么样就怎么样吧，就当是我给你的补偿了，补偿我标记了你，松本家赔给你的那些钱，也足够你去清洗腺体然后开始新生活了。”

樱井翔嘟嘟囔囔，大野智只是安静地坐在他对面听着，听着听着就皱起了眉头。

“你是说，松本桑把松本家给他的钱，都带走了？”

“是啊，就留了张空卡给我，留那东西干什么？给我当纪念么？”

“你怎么知道卡是空的？”

“尼桑你这话问得奇怪，松本润不把钱拿走，他怎么生活？据我所知他可没回松本家。”

“没，你继续，我就是随便问问。”

“哦。我本来啊，本来以为自己拼命工作，拼命工作，就能把这人忘了。不断相亲，不断相亲，就能找到另一个我喜欢的。之后就发现，没用啊。每次相亲都觉得对方不是我想要的，直到现在，我还是忘不掉松本润这个人，昨天晚上我还梦见他了，还梦见他给我生了个孩子，可惜那孩子早产，没过几天就去了，小润的心也跟着死了……”

对方的话让大野智心惊肉跳，要不是那段时间自己亲眼盯着，他都要怀疑樱井翔在什么地方一直偷窥了。

虽然跟事实有些出入。

“你说我是不是贱啊，巴巴惦记着一个骗子，还妄想着哪一天能重逢什么的……”樱井翔越说声音越低，最后一头磕在桌子上，彻底睡了过去。

大野智叹了口气，付了酒钱，将人塞进出租车，把他送回了家。

 

自那以后，像是被解开了什么禁忌一样，樱井翔想起松本润的次数，越来越多了。

在这种情况下，他的选择是，喝酒。

把自己灌醉，这样就不会再想起这个人，尤其是这个人的可爱，这个人的撒娇，和这个人的温柔。

大学时候认识的日本朋友多回到了东京发展，同学聚会选在了歌舞伎町中的一个高级会所，樱井翔欣然应邀。

 

天黑以后，歌舞伎町格外喧嚣。

同学们点了几个陪酒女，热热闹闹地行酒令，樱井翔只是坐在角落里喝闷酒，没一会儿酒劲上头，他就觉得屋子里吵得很，走出会所后门抽烟透气。

会所后门正对着一条窄巷子，开着很多牛郎店和情色酒吧，两个倚在巷子里抽烟闲聊的妈妈桑的对话吸引了樱井翔的注意。

其实他已经醉的差不多了，只零星听到了几个词，说什么“男性Omega……真少见……怀孕流产……没收入来当牛郎……什么活儿都接的那种……身体差……模样漂亮……可惜了……”

樱井翔就已经自动脑补出了一系列故事：松本润离开他以后发现自己怀了孕，却因为没有Alpha陪在身边以至于流产，身体亏空很大，在医院花了一大笔钱，出院以后生活无以为继，所以跑出来当牛郎，现在的日子，悲惨又可怜。

“看，他出来了。”两个妈妈桑咬耳朵，樱井翔向巷子里看过去，发现了一个纤瘦有些佝偻的背影，正一边咳嗽着，一边向远处走去。

心里已经认定了这人是松本润，樱井翔冲过去将人按在墙上，疯狂地吻着他，嗅闻着他信息素的味道，那人也在疯狂挣扎。

没有荔枝味，没有芒果味，也没有樱花味。实际上，什么味道都没有。

身体已经差到连信息素都发散不出来了吗……

樱井翔脑子不清醒地想着，心里越发疼惜，动作却越发粗鲁，一边吻着，一边喊着“小润，小润！”

“你认错人了！”被吻得喘不上来气的人好不容易说出了一句话。

可是樱井翔哪里肯听，他固执地认为是对方在狡辩。

见这个疯了似的醉鬼Alpha不放过自己，他狠了狠心，一脚踢在樱井翔的两腿之间，在人狼狈倒下以后，跌跌撞撞地逃了。

樱井翔喘息了好长时间才缓过劲儿来，他靠墙慢慢站直身子，也不知道在想什么，一言不发地踉跄着从后门回去了。

两个妈妈桑早就吓得躲回了店里，他们谁也没看到，有一个男人，站不直身子似的倚靠在阴影处，烟头一明一灭，他抽着烟，把这场闹剧从头看到了尾。

“真是神经病。”他嗤笑一声，也不知道是在说樱井翔，还是在说看戏都忘了抽烟的自己。

烟头被弹进了水坑里，高级会所斜对面的酒吧里传出来一声大吼，“松本！烟抽完了没有！过来调追光灯！”

“来了！”松本润回头同样一声大吼，离开他靠着的那面墙，回到了酒吧中。

 

当晚十点，二宫家。

“咝——Nino你轻点！汗毛都被你撕掉了很疼的！”

“该！谁让你伪装Beta去装什么破灯的！还是歌舞伎町那种鬼地方！被发现了那群混蛋能吃得你连渣都不剩！”

二宫边给松本润撕抑制贴片，边骂骂咧咧。

“四个小时三万，干什么不赚，钱又跟我没仇。要不是我在大学剧团里干过灯光师，人家还不要我呢。再说，我不是好好的回来了么。”松本润揉着后脖子，语气满不在乎。随着贴片被撕掉，淡淡的属于松本润的信息素味道就飘了出来，还混合着一丝丝松林的气息。

“你现在给漫画写脚本手头也没那么紧了，作什么还要这么辛苦？”二宫皱着眉头问。

“两年后龙儿上小学，补习班、兴趣班什么的要念吧？平时要带她出去玩玩开眼界吧？我要换一所大一点的公寓我们一人一个房间吧？你说说，Nino，这些，哪个不需要钱？”松本润语气里倒是没什么特别的情绪。

二宫哑然，不知道要接什么话好。松本润是个要强的人，这在他当年出院以后硬是将大野智垫付的医药费还清，不惜拼命打工攒钱就能看出来了。

平时顶多让他和相叶帮忙带带孩子，物质上的尤其是金钱上的赠予，一概不接受。

前一阵子大野智从南极回来了，因为两家住的更近，大野智就帮忙接送孩子去幼儿园，仅此而已。

“不说这些了，我在歌舞伎町碰见樱井翔了。”

“哈？歌舞伎町？那混蛋还去那种地方？”

“我还看见他抱着个牛郎Omega使劲亲人家呢。”松本润见着二宫咬牙切齿的样子，又添了把火进去。

“王八蛋！当初就应该跟他离婚的，跟他打官司要赡养费，还得要高价的！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈——”本来盘腿坐在地毯上的松本润直接笑倒了，“Nino你也太夸张了，不知道的还以为樱井翔是你的Alpha哈哈哈哈——”

“你还笑你——”

“爸爸，你回来了？”二宫的气急败坏被一句奶声奶气的话打断了，两个大人同时看向卧室的方向。

一个雪团子一样的小姑娘揉着眼睛从卧室里走出来，睡眼惺忪，一头短发滚得乱七八糟的。包子脸，浓眉，大眼睛，简直就是松本润的缩小版。

不过，溜肩也不知道像谁。

小家伙走到松本润身边，整个人趴到他的后背上，不动了。

“啊，我回来了，龙儿。今天开心吗？”

“开心呀，跟久治玩了Wii，我赢了他三次！”龙儿明显还困着，可是语气里依然难掩兴奋。

“你就让他俩玩游戏？早知道我就把她送到智哥那里了，还能教她认认鱼什么的。”松本润撇撇嘴，开始吐槽。

“是哦，久治吵着要找龙儿，真是谢谢你让我看孩子了。”二宫下巴都要抬到天上去了。

看着他这样的神色，松本润“噗嗤”笑了出来，“我开玩笑的，Nino，谢谢你帮忙照顾龙儿。”

二宫却久久没有说话。

“Nino？”

“我就在想啊，现在这副神采飞扬的样子，才是你松本润，不用刻意去讨好谁，不用刻意去在乎谁，过你想过的生活，做你想做的事，成为你想成为的人。”

“你有一句话倒是说对了，我现在已经成为了我想成为的那个人，就是父亲。当初在医院的病床上醒过来，我唯一的愿望就是想让我的孩子活着，我祈求这个奇迹的出现。现在奇迹已经在这里，那我就只剩下陪着她，让她平安长大了。”松本润将小姑娘从后背上摘下来抱在怀里，温柔地帮她理着乱糟糟的头发。

“……真是的这么肉麻，你们赶紧回家吧，天已经很晚了！”二宫盯着松本润看了一会儿，突然烦躁了起来，他将一张新的贴片拍在松本润的后颈，遮住了腺体，也遮住了后面那两道交叠的伤疤。

一个来自松本胜雄，一个来自樱井翔。

“羡慕我有女儿，你自己再生一个啊！”松本润抱起龙儿，笑得恶劣。

“烦死了！”

 

樱井翔在头疼欲裂中醒来，边喝水，边回忆着昨天晚上自己认错的那个人。

要不是若有似无的樱花味道一直往他的鼻腔里钻，他也不至于在醉酒的情况下把人抱住就亲……

那个Omega太瘦了，腺体完好却没有任何信息素味道发散出来，樱井翔不是医生也知道，他会因为器官衰竭而死，也就这一两年了，现在不过是熬日子而已。

那松本润呢？一个被标记了的Omega，就算清洗腺体手术顺利，他也要熬过好几年信息素水平低迷，每到发情期就会生病的苦日子。

也不知道他这几年过得怎么样……

第一次，樱井翔主动想起了对方。

然后他就拨通了大野智的电话。

“喂？”标志性黏糊糊的嗓音。

“尼桑？你有小润最近的消息吗？我就是突然想起来，二宫桑跟小润是大学室友，他又是你弟弟，没准你知道点什么。”

“诶……我没听说啊……”松本润带着笑意的威胁似乎还回响在大野智的耳畔，“要是你走漏了消息，小心我把你的心思都告诉给Nino哦～”

他是不是早就料到今天了……

致命把柄在对方手里捏着，大野智只能硬着头皮骗樱井翔了。

“好吧……那有时间再聚，拜拜尼桑。”

“拜拜，小翔。”大野智愁眉苦脸的挂了电话，眉毛都耷拉成八字了，也惹得他牵着的小姑娘频频抬头看他。

“阿智叔叔，你怎么了？”

“没事，”大野智摇摇头，我也不能跟你说，我刚刚把你亲爹给骗了啊……他换了一种语气，“小龙儿要不要骑高高？”

小龙儿的眼睛马上就亮了，大大地点头，“嗯！”

而后腾空而起，小姑娘高声笑着骑在了大野智的肩膀上，两只小手抓着他的耳朵。

“可是，阿智叔叔，你没有爸爸高诶！”龙儿突然开口。

“嗯？为什么这么说？”

“因为今天够不到花花了。”

“……”虽然童言无忌，可是大野智还是觉得挺扎心的。

“今天就暂时不要够花花了吧，等到明天爸爸送你再说？你看，他昨天晚上熬夜写稿子，很辛苦对不对？”

这种逻辑不通的话也就能骗骗四岁孩子了，龙儿想了想，点点头，“好吧。”

到了幼儿园，站在门口迎接的老师看见大野智肩上的女孩，笑着打招呼，“松本龙儿小朋友，早上好！”

“老师早上好！”龙儿被放下来，有老师帮她换鞋子。

“龙儿叔叔，今天下午还是你来接吗？”班主任问了大野智。

“不是，下午她爸爸来接。”

“好的。”

换好鞋子的龙儿“噔噔噔”跑到门口，跟大野智挥手，“阿智叔叔拜拜！”

“龙儿拜拜！”

 

——TBC


End file.
